


Summer Heat

by VivaLaPrussia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm tagging violence cause there is a fist fight, Pining, idk what else i should put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaPrussia/pseuds/VivaLaPrussia
Summary: Granted, Jamie deserved that ice cream cone to the face; he wouldn’t deny that he acted less than gentlemanly.AU where Mei works in an ice cream truck and Jamie is a good for nothing punk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeh, I said I would write a Meihem fic so here it is.  
> Not really beta-read to there might be a few slip ups in there, if you notice one and it bugs ya let me know!  
> Enjoy!

Despite being Australian, Jamie did not like the summer heat that much. The humidity made Jamie’s blond hair wilder than normal (which was punk), but the persistent sun brought out freckles on his cheeks (which wasn’t as punk). The hot weather meant wearing tank tops and showing off the muscular build Jamie did not have. But the worst thing about summer was the ice cream truck.

The truck itself was not a problem, Jamie and his friend, Mako, often frequented the brightly colored truck; and thoroughly enjoyed the entire rainbow of ice cream flavors. No, the problem was with one of the workers. The Ice Queen is what Mako called her.

The Ice Queen’s real name was Mei-ling. Jamie learned that the first time he visited the ice cream truck on a hot summer day. Jamie leaned against the truck and peered through the window. He definitely did not expect to see the cute little lady that was Mei. Her face famed by brown bangs and glasses perched on a nose that was cute as a button.

Jamie’s eyes had drifted down to Mei’s chest intent on looking for a name tag so he could flirt her up. Her name tag said ‘Mei-ling’, but Jamie was quickly distracted by the pale blue polo the pin was attached to. The company issued polo must have been a size too small judging how it hugged her curves and stretched over her breasts, showing a modest amount of cleavage. 

Jamie could not help himself from mumbling out, “Nice tits.”

“Excuse me?” There was an angry fire in Mei’s eyes, her grip on an ice cream cone adjusted.

At the time, Jamie did not realize the chance Mei was giving him; a chance to not say something stupid. Which is why Jamie repeated himself, “Nice tits.”

There was no hesitation in Mei’s actions. The ice cream cone she was holding was promptly shoved in Jamie’s face until ice cream went up his nose and the cone cracked into pieces. It was the worst kind of brain freeze Jamie ever had, and he swore he sneezed chocolate chips for a week.

Granted, Jamie deserved that ice cream cone to the face; he wouldn’t deny that he acted less than gentlemanly. But the strained relationship between Jamie and Mei made going to the ice cream truck hard. Every time he was there Mei treated him with a mix of polite rudeness it was scary. Jamie knew it took a special kind of woman to make ‘Have a nice day’ sound like a death threat. But with temperatures soaring, and Jamie’s freezer being empty except for a few bags of peas, Jamie knew he’d have to get over himself and go be nice to Mei.

.

“’ey, mate,” Jamie greeted as he leaned against the truck (he almost did need to lean so he could see through the window, damn his height). He tried to maintain a façade of cool confidence; but it was hard when Mei glared at him through the window.

“Hello, Jamison,” Mei slid open the window, frowning slightly, “Are you here for ice cream, or want to make more rude comments about my body?”

“It’s too hot for anything other than ice cream.” Jamie answered.

Mei looked at him, head to toe. “You wouldn’t be overheating if you didn’t wear that leather jacket twenty-four seven.”

“It’s a part of my look, though,” Jamie proudly pat his chest, where various anarchy and rebellion patches were pinned; he proceeded to take a step back and do a spin. Jamie showed off his ripped skinny jeans and heavy, black, combat boots. “If I go changin’ someone might not recognize me.”

“Oh, they will recognize you,” Mei looked unimpressed and pushed her glasses further up her nose, “now what kind of ice cream do you want?”

“Cookie dough; two scoops, please.” Jamie replied, stepping back to the window and putting his arms up on the small ledge to lean against. Jamie watched as Mei nodded and turned around to get him his ice cream. While drumming his fingers on the fake wood, Jamie noticed how a few locks of brown hair fell out of Mei’s bun as she worked; how the strands swung and jumped has she moved around. Jamie found himself curious about just how long Mei’s hair was (and how that simple red pin held all of it up there). Jamie jumped when Mei suddenly turned around, ice cream cone in hand.

“That will be two dollars,” Mei said, less sharp than before. Jamie fished into his pocket for his wallet tethered by a chain and exchanged his five for the ice cream cone. Mei turned to an unseen register in the truck and Jamie dug into his ice cream.

When Mei handed back his change, Jamie promptly shoved the three leftover bills in tip jar decorated with snowflake stickers and a wintery princess from a big movie, “Thanks, doll.”

Mei looked slightly surprised, but muttered out a thank you as Jamie spun on his heel and walked off back to his home.

.

Jamie started to feel more welcome at the ice cream truck, now that he wasn’t getting well-deserved glares from Mei. So, he started to stop by more often. Even on days one really would not want ice cream, like stormy days.

Jamie was sure to step in every single puddle on his way to the truck. His heavy boots made the best splashes. Some of the water even got past his knees. Jamie grinned to himself and pulled his hood up to better sit on his head. The ice cream truck was in sight.

Jamie stood by the window, and pulled his hood back a tad. Mei was not with in immediate sight, so he gently knocked on the closed window. Mei walked into view, looking so confused that someone would want ice cream; but the look changed when she saw Jamie grinning at her.

Mei slid open the window. “Hello, Jamison. It’s a bit cold for ice cream, isn’t it?”

“Nah,” Jamie said, “It’s just a little wet is all.”

“Yeah, and when you get wet, you get cold, which leads to a higher risk of getting sick.” Mei observed Jamie and his get up today, his leather jacket pulled over a hoodie. Not the best rain gear in the world.

“Aw, I didn’t know you cared so much about my wellbeing,” Jamie leaned on the narrow ledge of the truck’s window.

“I don’t,” Mei replied with a small smirk, “Now what kind of ice cream do you want?”

“Rainbow Sherbet, please. Two scoops.” Jamie gave her a smile.

Mei turned and got to work. Jamie noticed that today Mei was wearing her hair in a ponytail, the end coming between her shoulder blades; Jamie could make an educated guess about how long it would be down. He had a sudden thought of how cute Mei would be with her hair down and curled. Jamie quickly looked away and began to play with one of his earrings to distract himself from totally not punk thoughts about girls.

“Here you go,” Mei said coming back to the window. Jamie pulled out his wallet and traded his five for the ice cream cone again, and stuffed the change in the slightly damp tip jar. (Jamie noticed the ink on the winter princess sticker began to bleed).

“I’ll see ya, doll.” Jamie gave Mei a wave before leaving. Happily walking through the rain with his neon rainbow ice cream. Mei smiled a little before she slid the window closed.

.

“Hog, I swear to you, I think I’ve got a crush.” Jamie told Mako while they were at the local Walgreens getting groceries.

“Hm,” Mako hummed, a deep rumbling in his chest, “Who are you crushing on?”

“The Ice Queen,” Jamie said, which earned him a slightly surprised look from Mako, “I know, I can’t believe it either.”

“Doesn’t she hate you?” Mako asked pulling a box of cereal off the shelf; one with little sugary marshmallows shaped like pigs (Mako smiled to himself about how cute it was).

Jamie hopped up on the front of the cart and hung on to the basket, “Yeah, but she’s been nicer to me lately.” Jamie let go with one hand and ran it through his wild hair. “I don’t know, maybe I’m a bit of a masochist and I like a girl who’s mean to me.”

Mako just shrugged, “Maybe.” Jamie sighed as Mako started pushing the cart down the aisle, with him ridding on the front.

“But shit man,” Jamie continued, “She’s just so pretty, and sharp as a tack. You should hear the insults she dishes out; there are new ones that I haven’t heard before.” Jamie leaned back for a brief moment before pulling himself up again, jerking the cart, “I’ve got it bad, Hog. Really bad.”

They soon exited the aisle and Jamie caught eye of a very familiar back, and had a rise of panic in his chest; all sense out the window. Jamie jumped off the front of the cart and back tracked so he was behind Mako. “It’s her, Hog. If she sees me she might think I followed her or something.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” Mako turned to look at Jamie.

“Just give me the keys so I can go hide in the car,” Jamie held out his hand to Mako, curling his fingers in a ‘give me, give me’ motion.

Mako rolled his eyes, pulled out the keys and put them in Jamie’s hand, “Don’t run down the battery.”

“I won’t.” Jamie did not even finish the sentence before he was gone.

Mako rolled his eyes a second time and turned back to the cart. He caught sight of Mei by the fridge section and found it hard to believe that Jamie was sacred of her.

.

Jamie returned to the Walgreens later that evening, to finish up his shopping. Jamie could not help but kick himself for acting so childish. It wasn’t like it would be the end of the world to see his crush in public, not in their usual meeting spot. Jamie figured that he was just nervous; outside of the ice cream truck Mei did not have to be nice to him.

Jamie stopped at the end of the greeting card aisle; he caught sight a display showing off items with a familiar winter princess on them. There were cards, pencils, and pens all decorated with the princess. Jamie picked up a pack of stickers that was next to the pencils. Jamie thought back to Mei’s tip jar on the rainy day. Last time he saw, the ink on the sign and on the stickers were bleeding.

Jamie took the stickers with him to the front with the rest of his items. The cashier gave Jamie a weird look when she scanned the stickers, but Jamie could care less; Jamie knew he was going to make Mei happy with those stickers.

Jamie was sure to rush to the ice cream truck as soon as he was done at Walgreens. He did not want to miss Mei; and he was happy to find the truck in the last spot he saw. The closed sign was in the window. Jamie knocked anyway.

Mei slid open the door without looking, “We are closed.”

“I know.” Jamie said. Mei turned to look at him, slightly surprised. Jamie fished the stickers out of the bag and handed them to her, “I saw your tip jar got a little wet when it rained and I thought you would like new stickers.”

Mei gently took the stickers from Jamie, and examined them. A smile broke out on her lips, “Thank you, Jamison. I really appreciate it.”

Jamie felt his heart skip a beat, “You’re welcome, Mei.”

.

While most did not find working at a repair shop to be a glamorous job Jamie loved it. Jamie loved everything about his job; he got to keep his hands busy all day, tinkering on cars and trucks, if he got greasy and covered in oil it didn’t matter it just meant he was working hard. Jamie also got to work with his good friend, Mako (who wouldn’t love that). Nearly every day was a good day; and when a familiar ice cream truck was brought in Jamie knew it was going to be a particularly nice day.

The truck was in for a tune up, so it did not take long for Jamie to get the job done. Jamie called the number on the form when he was done. As the call rang through Jamie rubbed at a spot of oil in the phone’s cradle; the phone was never clean. Jamie perked up when the call was answered.

“Hello?” A familiar female voice answered.

“Hello, this is Jamie Fawkes at the Auto Repair shop.” Jamie said with his best customer service voice, “I’m calling to let you know that your vehicle has been serviced and is ready to be picked up.”

“Alright, I’ll be down there in a while.” And with that the woman hung up.

Jamie frowned some and hung up the phone on the cradle, “Wow, rude. She didn’t even let me say good-bye.”  

Next to Jamie, Mako mumbled out a response. (Mako mumbled all the time, and to be honest, Jamie guessed at what he was saying.)

“I know, Hog,” Jamie smiled, “People have got some nerve.”

A few hours later, a familiar ice cream server came into the shop. Jamie realized that this was the first time he had gotten a good look at Mei, outside of the truck, with no uniform, and Jamie was struck. Mei was shorter than Jamie had imagined, she barely cleared his shoulder; and she was so cute in her polka-dot skinny jeans and colorful blouse that complimented her full-hour glass figure.

Jamie snapped out of his haze and met Mei at the front counter, “Hello there, Miss Mei.”

“Hello, Jamison,” Mei answered, “You work here?”

“Nah, they just let me wear the coveralls and play in the grease pit.” Jamie smirked watching Mei’s face flush as she realized he was being sarcastic.

Mei let out a huff, “I hope they didn’t let you in the truck and get grease all over.”

“Don’t worry, doll. I cleaned up after myself.” Jamie grabbed the invoice for Mei and placed it on the counter in front of her. “Here’s a rundown of what was done on the truck. I promise I didn’t do anything that wasn’t needed.”

“Alright,” Mei picked up the invoice, “Bill it to my boss; the address on the form.”

“Got it, sweet cheeks.” Jamie plucked the truck keys off the rack next to the counter and handed them over to Mei. She was frowning slightly at the nickname, “Don’t like ‘sweet cheeks’? I can come up with something different if ya want.”

“I’d rather have you not call me anything.” Mei replied.

Jamie faked the pain of a broken heart, covering his heart with a greasy hand, “Oh, Mei. Doll, you hurt me so much.”

“Good.” Mei said, trying to sound mean, but a smile tugged at her lips.

“Oh, doll. I’ll wait for you.” Jamie continued his theatrics as Mei just laughed and turned to leave.

“You’ll be waiting a long time, Jamison.” Mei left him with that promise. Jamie found himself thinking that he’d wait forever for her.

.

Mako did not come to the party with Jamie, which was a major drag. The music was bad, blasting out rock music that was not that good. Jamie would much rather listen to AC/DC than whatever was on the speakers. There were too many people, people much shorter than Jamie; he found himself slouching so he wouldn’t stand out. Jamie watched someone break out party drugs stronger than weed and he was ready to bounce.

Jamie stopped as he passed a hallway on the way to the front door, he took a few steps back. In the entry of the hallway stood the last person Jamie expected. Mei stood, looking at her feet; a man leaned against the wall by her, arm above her head looking like he was trapping her in. Jamie took a few steps closer.

“Hey babe, why don’t we get out of here and do something more interesting?” The man leaned down into Mei’s personal space.

“No, thank you.” Mei said, firm; but it didn’t dissuade the man.

“Come on.” The man reached to grab Mei’s hand.

Jamie felt anger flare and he stomped over to where the man pressed further into Mei’s space, “Hey man, leave her alone.”

Mei looked up, eyes wide but grateful that Jamie was there. The man did not appreciate Jamie coming over, “It’s none of your business.”

“Actually it is.” Jamie stepped closer, “She said she wasn’t interested so leave her alone.”

The man shoved Jamie’s shoulder; Jamie had to take a step back to maintain his balance. Jamie smirked to himself, knowing this guy was starting a fight he would not win. Jamie stepped forward again, and stopped slouching, bringing himself to stand at his full height. The man looked intimidated but didn’t back down, “You asked for it.”

The man wound up his punch and threw it. Jamie easily side stepped him and the man tumbled forward before catching himself. The man readied himself for another punch and threw again. Repeated situation; Jamie ducked out of the man’s reach and he stumbled again. Jamie smirked, “Is that all you got?”

The man flared in anger and threw one last punch hitting Jamie’s jaw. Jamie stumbled back a few feet and raised a hand to his cheek. Jamie could hear Mei gasp in surprise. Okay, he deserved that; he was getting cocky. Jamie righted himself, curled his hands into fists and raised them like a boxer. Jamie was going to teach him a lesson.

It had been a long time since Jamie had been in a fight, but it was not hard to get back into the groove of things. Jamie first hit the man square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. The second and third hits landed square in the nose and mouth; the man fell back on to his rear and held a hand up to his now bleeding nose. Jamie took steps closer to the man and grabbed him by a fist full of shirt.

Mei grabbed Jamie’s collar and tried to pull him back, “Jamie, you can stop now!”

Jamie turned to get a quick look at Mei before turning back to the man and letting go of his shirt, “Next time a woman tells you ‘no’, listen to her.”

Jamie let Mei pull him outside of the house and away from the party, stopping a few blocks away. Jamie felt slightly dazed from the adrenaline high he didn’t even notice when Mei grasped his right hand. His mechanical hand. If Mei noticed something off, she didn’t say anything, which Jamie was grateful for. (Having a metal arm was very punk rock, but not many girls felt the same).

“Thank you.” Mei said quietly, breaking the silence between them, “You didn’t need to stand up for me, but thanks.”

Jamie smiled, “Of course I needed to help you out. That man was an ass and needed to get knocked down a few pegs.” Mei returned the smile and Jamie felt his heart swell, “Hey, let me walk you home. It’s late and I don’t want ya to get into more trouble.”

“Alright,” Mei agreed.

.

“So what were you even doing at that party?” Jamie asked Mei as they neared her house.

“I was there with a friend, trying to find her little sister who wanted to be picked up,” Mei explained, “I got separated from them and figured if I waited by the door I’d find them eventually, but they left out the back and completely forgot about me.”

Jamie frowned, “Rude.”

Mei nodded and let the conversation drop as they reached her front step, “This is my stop.”

“Alright,” Jamie let go of her hand, feeling a bit disappointed that the evening was going to end there. “Ah, wait.” Jamie got an idea and patted down his pockets in search of a pen. He found on and uncapped it before grabbing Mei’s hand and scribbling his number on her palm. “Um, give me a call, if ya, um, ya ever need me to beat up more guys for you.” Jamie stumbled over his reasoning for giving her his number.

“Can I call you if I want you to do something other than beat up guys?” Mei asked Jamie with a smile, “Like, have you take me to dinner?” Jamie nodded with a smile and Mei reached up to Jamie’s cheek where he got hit, “You’ve got a bruise.”

“Ah, no biggie,” Jamie hoped he didn’t blush too much when Mei touched his cheek, “It makes me look like a bad ass.”

Mei let her hand trail from Jamie’s cheek to the collar of his jacket, “That it does, Jamie.”

With a quick motion, Mei grasped Jamie’s collar and tugged him down to her eye level; her brown eyes looked fierce with determination. Before Jamie could ask what she was doing, her lips were already on his. It was a quick and chaste kiss but Jamie’s heart still beat out of his chest, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. Mei just smiled at him, “Thank you again, Jamie. I can’t wait for dinner.”

.

Despite being Australian, Jamie did not like the summer heat that much. The humidity made Jamie’s blond hair wilder than normal (which was punk), but the persistent sun brought out freckles on his cheeks (which wasn’t as punk). The hot weather meant wearing tank tops and showing off the muscular build Jamie did not have. But the best thing about summer was the ice cream truck.

The truck itself was not the best thing, Jamie and his friend, Mako, often frequented the brightly colored truck; and thoroughly enjoyed the entire rainbow of ice cream flavors. No, the best thing was one of the workers. Her name was Mei-ling.

Mei-ling was the strongest, smartest, most beautiful woman Jamie ever knew and his heart raced every time he saw her. Jamie’s heart nearly burst when Mei smiled at him and greeted him, “Hello, handsome. What brings you here?”

“For something sweet.” Jamie grinned, giving Mei a wink.

Mei leaned out the truck’s window with a flirtatious smile, and let Jamie into her personal space, their noses nearly brushing, “I’ll see what I can do for you.”


End file.
